


Seeds of Peace

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Israeli/Palestinian Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "God only knows what we're fighting for" from Adele's Turning Tables. Use of the song was not a requirement.<br/>Characters: Kurt and Blaine (COMPLETELY AU)<br/>Words: 741<br/>Original Post Date: September 5, 2012</p><p>Please note: This story was extremely controversial when I wrote it and it's the only story on which I've ever gotten such negative reviews.  I understand the controversy.  I understand the complexity of the situation.  Please understand, this is fiction and be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Peace

As the sun set on the Maine woods, Kurt and the other Jewish Israelis and Americans said _Kaddish_ for Asel Asleh, a prayer remembering G-d's grace and spirit while honoring the dead. It was an especially powerful moment for the campers and counselors from the Middle East delegation, but Kurt knew exactly how much it mattered for one in particular. He glanced around camp as the memorial service ended and everyone dispersed. In the moonlight and the glow of the bonfire, he found the curly haired Palestinian across the woods, gazing out onto the lake. Kurt was suddenly taken aback by the pure beauty of this boy he called "enemy" only 23 days before. He would never have believed that beauty possible before. But that was what Seeds of Peace was all about.

He quietly walked over. The fire crackled around him as the soft murmur of conversation filled the pauses between cicada love songs, and he sat beside the boy he was proud to now call friend. Tomorrow they would head back home, to Tel Aviv and the West Bank, where hate and fear would loom from all sides as heavily as the trees did above them here in camp. But tonight, there was still peace and still love.

"Shalom Blaine," Kurt called quietly, interrupting the boy's focus on the shimmer of the water's ripples. They were learning how powerful ripples could be, and both boys knew they could be at the center of one, if the world would allow them.

Blaine peered down at him with an amused smile. "You are just going to keep calling me that, aren't you?"

"Unless it offends you," Kurt said, his heart suddenly filling with concern. "Then I will call you Baligh."

The boy smiled gently and sat next to him. "It does not offend me, Kurt. Baligh is my name, but you may always call me Blaine. Though you will need to show me this _Pretty in Pink_ someday."

Kurt blushed, hoping it was invisible to Blaine. "I'd love to," he said. Blaine's eyes crinkled, but his smile faltered and he stared back out again. Kurt felt the change in mood like a shift in the wind and he was brought back to the evening's service. "I'm sorry for your loss, Blaine. And I know I don't need to apologize, but I _am_ sorry for what our soldiers did."

"My brother was friends with him," Blaine explained quietly. "Asel told us all about this camp and how wonderful it was. I was only little but to me it seemed like a dream. When the Israeli Defense Forces killed him, it was like the dream died with him."

Kurt understood. His mother was killed by Palestinian rockets. At the time he'd felt like all he should do was hate, but it wasn't in his nature. He didn't believe in a god, not anymore, but his mother and father had taught him the importance of love above all else. He looked at Blaine and reached a hand out, absentmindedly touching his wrist. "I'm glad you still came," Kurt whispered.

"Here…I can't even remember what we all die for." Blaine shut his eyes against the paradox of the hate waiting at home and the pleasure of Kurt's touch; forbidden in every way. An Israeli. A Jew. A boy. Here it didn't matter, but… "At home it will be different. I will be different." He paused in thought before opening his eyes again. "Thank you Kurt. For your prayers. I do not know if your _Kaddish_ has ever been said for a Palestinian before. We only fight and kill one another, we do not mourn."

Kurt took the boy's hand, pulling him into an embrace. "G-d only knows what we're fighting for," he mused. "The counselors say that in order to make peace with your enemy, you must first go to war with yourself. Maybe all we really fight is human nature."

Pain shined through as Blaine met Kurt's eyes. "In two years, it will be you in the Israeli uniform. How are you going to be any different?"

How they felt about one another went unspoken. It was too soon. Too dangerous. Too fleeting. But it would never be forgotten. "Because in every Palestinian I will look for you," Kurt told him. "Not your face, but the warmth in your eyes, the goodness in your soul."

"And you think that will make enough of a difference?" Blaine wondered aloud.

Kurt glanced at the heavens, his thoughts with his mother, then back to Blaine. "I pray that it will."

* * *

Author's Note:

_Seeds of Peace is an organization that gives rise to new generations of leaders uniquely inspired and equipped to build lasting peace. Since 1993, Seeds of Peace has set the standard in international peace-building by providing exceptional young people and educators from regions of conflict with an otherwise impossible opportunity to meet their historic enemies face-to-face at our International Camp in Maine. There are now over 5,000 Seeds and Educators from 27 countries who prove that solutions exist, peace is possible, and there is reason to have hope for a better future._

Now for some fun. I swear I took this straight off the Seeds of Peace website and altered nothing. Please take note of the first four lines!

We Are Seeds  
Lyrics (by Orlando; arrangement by Adriel)  
To the tune of _We Are Young_

 _Give me a second_  
_I need to get my hair gel straight_  
_My friends are in the Big Hall Playing Gaga like a bunch of apes_  
_My counselors they are waiting for me_  
_Across the Dining Hall_  
_My seat's been taken by some PSs_  
_Asking 'bout a call_

 _And I know I waited for you months ago_  
_I'm trying hard not to submit_  
_But between the talks and subtle things_  
_The doubts in my philosophies_  
_You know I'm trying hard to get on track_  
_So if by the time the Camp closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_We'll carry you home_

 _Tonight we are Seeds_  
We can change the world together  
Make it better  
Every day

 _Now I know that I'm not_  
_All that you got_  
_Guess that I_  
_I just thought_  
_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_But our Seeds are back_  
_So let's ring the bell_  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

 _Tonight we are Seeds_  
We can change the world together  
Make it better Every day

 _Carry me home tonight_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_Carry me home tonight_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_The world is on my side_  
_I have no reason to run_  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_  
_I can see the lake_  
_It's never far away_  
_So will someone come and carry me home_

 _Tonight we are Seeds_  
We can change the world together  
Make it better  
Every day

 _So if by the time the Camp closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_We'll carry you home … tonight._

 


End file.
